


Eros:  Serenade for Two

by Aurone



Series: Eros [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, YOIRarePairWeek, YOIRarePairWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Eros is the God of sensual love and desire. It is the duty of Eros to make sure that soulmates end up together. He has arrows he can use to speed up the process if one of the pair is being stubborn. When you are struck by an arrow of Eros it causes you to lose your inhibitions about your soulmate. What happens when Michele gets struck by Eros's arrow?For the Yuri on Ice Rare Pair Week 2020Day 2:  Myths and Fairytales
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Series: Eros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	1. Eros Marked

_I still can’t believe that I missed the shot on the Russian._

Eros sighed. 

_Today is not going how I planned. Well, at least I have the opportunity to take care of two of the skater pairs. These boys are driving me insane. I just don’t have the patience for all of this._

He found the skater he was looking for in the dressing room getting ready for his practice. 

_Not even going to try._

Eros nocked an arrow, pulled back the bow and hit his mark right in the ass. Michele felt a little twinge in his backside when the arrow hit. He made a noise of discomfort. 

_What the Hell was that?_

Michele turned around but there was nothing behind him. He rubbed his ass where it still stung a bit.

_Maybe something bit me?_

His practice session followed Otabek’s session. Michele went out to the ice to find a confused looking Otabek leaving the ice. Michele nodded in recognition at the skater and Otabek nodded back as he left the ice. Michele quickly forgot about the incident in the dressing room as he skated his practice session. Feeling good about his session, he exited the rink just as Emil was coming onto the ice for his session. 

Michele, smiling, said, “Hi, Emil. Have a good session.”

Emil looked at Michele with a confused look on his face. 

_He never says hi to me first. Is something wrong? Maybe he is mad at me or something._

Emil said, “Uh, Thanks.”

Michele waved at Emil as he left the ice. 

_What the Hell? I’ll call Sara later, maybe she knows._

Seeing Emil’s stunned face, Michele thought _What the Hell? Why did I. . . I never. What is Emil going to think?_

Michele slowly walked back to the dressing room. 

_Sara is going to have a field day with this because of course, Emil is going to tell her._

He got changed and walked back to the hotel. 

_Sara is probably going to want to have dinner with him too, like usual. Should I say anything about this afternoon? Or just let it be?_

Sara was in their room when Michele got back to the hotel. 

She asked, “How did practice go?”

Michele replied, “Okay.”

Sara asked, “Something wrong?”

Michele said, “No.”

Sara said, “Okay then.”  
  


A little while later . . .

Sara’s phone rang. 

She answered, “Hello, Emil. How are you?”

Emil asked, “Good, but I am worried about Michele. Is he okay?”

Sara said, “He seems fine. Why?”

Emil said, “This is going to sound weird, but he was _nice_ to me today. He said hello even before I talked to him.”

Sara said, “That is weird. But he seems fine now. Did you still want to go to dinner tonight?”

Emil said, “Sure. Six?”

Sara said, “Sounds good. We’ll meet you in the lobby at 6.”

Emil hung up the phone and waited nervously for dinner time to arrive. 

***

Michele nervously left the hotel room around six and met up with Sara and Emil in the lobby. Michele looked around the lobby and saw Otabek and Yuri leaving the hotel together.

_Huh. Didn’t know that they were friends. Hope they are having a better time than I will be._

They walked to a nearby restaurant that Sara had found. Once they were seated, Michele pretended to be a lot more interested in the menu than he was. 

Emil looked over at Sara and mouthed “What’s going on?”

Sara just shrugged and looked at her brother. 

Sara asked, “What extreme sports have you done lately, Emil?”

Emil regaled them with tales of his recent sports adventures. Michele found himself captivated by Emil’s stories, even leaning in closer like that would help him hear better. When he noticed what he was doing, he sat back with a thump. Sara looked over at him but didn’t say anything. 

They finished dinner and walked in silence to the hotel with both Sara and Emil wondering what in the world was up with Michele. 

Two Days Later . . .

Emil skated before Michele. They both hit the ice for the warm-up session. The warm-up session went normally. Emil took the ice, ready for his long program skate. It was a physically exhausting routine and he needed to have his mind focused on the routine, not wandering off thinking about the gorgeous man who was watching him skate. Emil took a deep breath and let it out as the music started and he began to skate. And Michele watched Emil. He had seen Emil skate this routine before and it had an impressive amount of jumps in it. Michele watched as Emil fluidly and flawlessly skated his routine.

Michele thought _He moves so well. Beautiful. Whoa, I can’t be thinking my male friend is beautiful. I meant his skating is beautiful. That’s right, his skating._

When Emil finished his routine, he stepped off the ice to the kiss and cry. He waved enthusiastically at Michele like he always did, but this time for the first time Mickey waved back. Emil was stunned. _I wonder if Mickey is alright. He has never waved back at me before._

Mickey stepped out onto the ice and got into his starting position. As _Serenade for Two_ started, he found himself thinking of Emil instead of his sister while he skated the piece. 

_What is wrong with me today? It’s like everything I normally keep locked up is coming to the forefront. How can I be in love with my best friend? If he finds out, he’ll hate me. He can never know._

Emil watched as Michele skated the heartbreakingly beautiful routine. 

_His routine is especially heart wrenching today. I wonder who he is thinking about._

Michele finished the routine and skated off the ice to the kiss and cry. He hugged Sara who was waiting for him, but then he looked around for Emil. Sara asked, “What’s wrong?”

Michele said, “Nothing, just looking for Emil.”

Sara replied, “Really?”

Michele said, “What?”

Sara said, “Well, usually you are yelling at him to get out of the kiss and cry instead of looking for him. He is probably close by but he is keeping out of the way so you don’t yell at him.”

Michele replied, “Oh.”

Sara looked at her brother and then asked, “Are you okay?”

Michele replied, “I’m fine. Why?”

Sara said, “You are acting a little strange today.”

Michele asked, “Wanting to spend time with my friend is strange?”

Sara said, “For you? Yes.”

Michele replied, “Fine then. Forget it. I am going to go get changed.”

Michele huffed as he stormed off towards the dressing rooms. He walked right through the reporters without stopping to answer questions. 

_Why does everyone think it’s so weird for me to want to be around my friend? Am I normally that bad? Do I treat him that badly? Why am I even thinking about this? What’s wrong with me?_

Michele entered the dressing room only to find the object of his thoughts was there. Emil was in the middle of changing out of his skating outfit. He had his shirt off and was considering taking a shower when Michele walked in. Michele stopped dead in his tracks. He almost forgot to breathe as his eyes roved down from Emil’s face to his impressive bare abs. 

Michele said, “Goddamn, that’s sexy.”

Michele put a hand over his mouth and blushed when he realized he had said that out loud. Luckily, Emil was too far away to hear what he had said. Unfortunately, Chris was close enough to hear him. Chris raised an eyebrow at Michele but didn’t say anything. 

Emil looked up from his own musings to see a blushing Michele standing in the doorway.

Emil asked, “Michele, is everything okay?”

Michele thought _no, everything's not okay. I think I am losing my mind over you. Goddamnit, Emil, help a guy out and get dressed already._

Michele, blushing, replied, “I’m fine.”

Emil gave Michele a look that said I don’t believe that and shrugged his shoulders. 

_If he doesn’t want to tell me what is going on, I can’t make him but I thought we were at least friends._

Emil frowned as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

Michele was still standing like a fool in the doorway. It was like he couldn’t move. All he could do was watch Emil.

 _Don’t frown. Don’t let_ **_me_ ** _be the one to upset you._

Chris was watching the whole situation with amusement. 

_I think I know what’s going on here. I think Michele is Eros struck. I bet it feels like Michele is losing his mind. I wonder if he knows what is happening to him. Should I tell him?_

Michele finally let out a sigh and walked toward his gear. 

_Please ask me to dinner. Please ask me to dinner._

Chris thought _Maybe I’ll tell Sara and she can decide how long to let her brother suffer. These two have been pining for each other forever. I am glad Eros finally got around to marking them._

Emil finished getting changed and closed up his locker. He picked up his gear and then turned to Michele.

Emil said, “Hey Michele, did you and Sara want to go out and celebrate our wins tonight? There is a club that is not too far from here that sounded like it would be fun to check out.”

Michele replied, “Yes.”

Emil, used to Michele protesting, started, “But it will be fun, Michele, come on. . .”

Michele said, “I said yes. What time did you want to go?”

Emil, stunned, said, “9?”

Michele said, “Sara and I will come by your hotel room and pick you up around then.”

Emil said, “Okay, see you tonight then.”

Emil left the locker room, allowing Michele to breathe. He managed to make it to his locker to start changing. 

Chris said, “That was nice of you.”

Michele said, “What?”

Chris said, “To agree to go out with him. Usually, you protest and Sara has to make you go.”

Michele said, “Well, he is my friend and he won bronze tonight and he deserves to go out and celebrate.”

Chris said, “Hmm.”

Michele said, “What?”

Chris said, “It’s just unusual for you, that is all.”

Michele said, “Why is everyone like this? I just want to spend time with my friend. What’s wrong with that?”

Chris said, “Nothing, absolutely nothing. Have a good time.”

Michele said, “Thanks” as he grabbed his gear and headed for the door. Sara was waiting for him in the hallway.

She said, “I haven’t seen Emil. Did he ask you to go out tonight.”

Michele said, “He did. We are picking him up at 9 to go out to a club.”

Sara, stunned, said, “You said yes?”

Michele said, “I did. Why is everyone making a big deal about this?”

Sara said, “Because you never say yes. He always has to call me later and I have to make you go with us.”

Michele said, “Well, today I said yes.”

Sara said, “Okay, then.”


	2. The Club

Later that Evening. . . 

They arrived at Emil’s hotel room at exactly 9 pm. Michele had made sure that they were on time. Michele knocked on Emil’s hotel door. Emil opened the door and Michele was stunned. Instead of his usual t-shirt and loose pants, Emil wore a blue button-down shirt that matched his eyes and black slacks that hugged him in all the right places. Michele’s mind came to a stuttering stop.

All he could manage was a soft, “Hi.”

Sara giggled behind him. 

Emil, looking down at his outfit, asked, “Is something wrong with what I am wearing? Should I change?”

Michele shook his head and said, “No, you look great.”

Emil blushed and said, “Thanks. Ready to go then?”

Sara said, “Yes, Let’s go before Mickey changes his mind.”

Emil laughed as he closed the door to his hotel room. He led the Crispinos towards the hotel elevators. They followed him out of the hotel and to the taxi stand. 

Emil explained, “The club is across town. We’ll have to take a taxi to get there.”

Sara nodded and said, “That’s fine.”

All three of them squeezed into the back seat of the taxi. Michele found himself jealous of his sister, who was sitting in the middle, as she was pressed up against Emil. The taxi let them out near the club and they walked to the end of the line to get in. As they passed the line of people, Michele noticed that a lot of girls and a few guys were checking Emil out. 

_Why are they looking at him like that for? He is with us. Why do I care who checks him out? But I don’t. . . what if. . . he wouldn’t. . . would he?_

Emil seemed oblivious to the attention he was getting. He was chatting quite happily with Sara as they stood in line together. They finally made it to the door and were let into the club. Emil and Sara immediately gravitated towards the dance floor with Michele scowling like a bodyguard behind them. 

Michele thought _I hate clubs. Why is it that I insist on going with them to places like this?_

A guy walked up to Emil and asked him to dance. Sara was already dancing with some girls who had been close to them on the dance floor. Emil looked over at Michele with a pleading look on his face. Michele walked over to the pair. 

He put his arm around Emil’s waist and said, “He’s with me.”

The guy scoffed in disbelief but went on his way, leaving the boys alone.

Michele started to move away but Emil caught his hand and said, “Dance with me?”

Michele said, “I. . . uh. . . sure?”

Emil looked surprised but moved closer to Michele. He put his arms around Michele, resting his hands on his back. He pulled Michele closer until their bodies were touching. 

Emil asked, “Is. . . is this okay?”

Michele breathed, “Yes.”

Emil began moving his hips to the rhythm of the music. Michele tried to follow but wasn’t very successful.

Michele, looking down, said, “I hate dancing. I don’t know why I go to these places with you and Sara.”

Emil, moving his hands to Michele’s hips, said, “I’ve always thought it was because you didn’t want Sara to go out alone.”

Emil started moving Michele’s hips to the music. 

Michele seemed to be finding the rhythm when he flicked his eyes upwards to meet Emil’s and said, “Maybe I didn’t want you to go out alone, either.”

Emil moved back in surprise. “What?”

“What if I didn’t want you going out alone, either?”

“Uh. . . I don’t. . . Michele. . . why are you?”

“Why am I?”

“Acting like this? Acting like you like me? You’ve ignored me for years. So why now? Why when I’ve almost. . .”

Emil spun away and walked off the dance floor towards the bar. Michele just stood there in shock. 

_Why am I doing this? Do I like him? I definitely didn’t want him dancing with that other guy._

Sara seeing that Emil had left asked, “What did you do?”

“I think I basically told Emil that I like him.”

“You’d better not be playing with him, Michele. He has had a crush on you for a long time. For you to make fun of that would not be right.”

“I’m not playing. I think I really do like him.”

“You’d better be sure. Either way, you don’t want to lose him as a friend. He is basically the only friend that you have.”

Michele looked over at Sara. “You are right. I think I need a drink and some time to think about this.”

Michele left Sara on the dance floor as he moved towards the opposite end of the bar from Emil.

_I don’t want to impose on him, besides I can’t think when he is around._

He sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of wine. When the bartender came back with his glass, he looked down the bar to see Emil talking to some guy that he was sitting next to. 

_Why is he talking to some other guy? He is here with_ ** _me_** _. . ._ _and Sara. Why do I care who he talks to? We’re friends, not boyfriends._

Michele’s heart skipped a beat when he thought about dating Emil. 

_Do I want to date him? Is that why I feel this way? Well, damn._

He took a sip of his wine. His eyes shifted back to Emil, who was looking a bit uncomfortable. 

_I wonder what that guy is saying to Emil? I think I should walk down there and interrupt._

Michele picked up his glass of wine and walked calmly to where Emil was sitting. 

Michele, using all his nerve, said, “Hey, Babe. Is everything okay?”

Emil smiled and said, “See, I told you I was here with my boyfriend.”

The guy replied, “Boyfriend, right. If you weren’t interested why didn’t you just say so.”

The guy got up off his seat and took his drink off the counter. He left to find someone else to talk to.

Michele sat down on the vacated seat. 

Emil said, “You can’t keep rescuing me like that, Michele.”

“Why not? Don’t you want me to be your knight in shining armor?”

“More than you will ever know, but. . .”

“But?”

Emil sighed. “I’ve come to terms that you will never like me that way.”

Emil looked down as he took a sip of his beer.

“How do you know? It’s not like you have asked me.”

“But. . . you’ve never.”

“Ask me.”

Emil looked up at Michele. “It. . . can’t. . .”

“Ask me.”

“ _Michele_ , don’t play with me like this.”

“Who’s playing?”

“You would actually consider. . .”

Michele took a sip of his wine. “Yes.”

“Michele, are you actually saying that you would date me?”

“I believe that is exactly what I am saying.”

“Why now?”

“I don’t know. I’ve felt. . . different these past few days.” 

“Michele will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

Emil leaned down and chastely kissed Michele. 

He said, “Okay, then come dance with me.”

Michele, smiling, let himself be dragged back to the dance floor. Sara shook her head smiling as he saw the boys reenter the dance floor. Once they found a space on the dance floor, Michele pulled Emil close and tried to mimic the boy’s fluid rhythm.

Emil said, “You really don’t dance much, huh?”

“No, not really. Not like this, anyway.”

“Here, moved like this.”

Emil reached out and grabbed Michele’s hips and moved them to the music. After trying for a bit, Michele finally got ahold of the rhythm. Emil moved closer so that they were moving sensually against each other to the rhythm of the music. As Michele began to get affected by Emil’s closeness, he blushed. Emil looked down at Michele.

He asked, “Are you alright?”

Michele cleared his throat and said, “Fantastic.”

Emil laughed. Emil moved his hands so that they were on Michele’s back, essentially pressing Michele as close as humanly possible. Michele put his arms around Emil’s neck. Their dancing devolved to them grinding against one another. Michele turned around so that Emil was grinding against his ass. Michele could feel how much Emil was being affected by their closeness. Michele moaned at the feeling, the sound was lost in the heavy rhythm of the song. 

Emil leaned down and whispered huskily in Michele’s ear. “Are you about ready to go?”

Michele shivered. “That sounds like a great idea. Let’s get Sara and go.”

Michele easily spotted his sister in the crowd. He gestured towards the exit of the club. 

She mouthed “Already?”

Michele mouthed back, “Please.”

Her eyes shifted to take in the state of both her brother and Emil. Her eyes lit up as she nodded and began to move towards the exit of the club as Michele and Emil made their own way through the crowd. Once outside, they caught a taxi back to the hotel. This time Michele sat in the middle. It was delicious torture to be plastered against Emil’s side but not able to touch more of him. When they got back to the hotel, the twins walked Emil back to his room. 

Emil asked, “Michele, did you want to hang out for a while longer?”

Michele, smiling, asked, “So we can talk?”

Emil, his voice lowering an octave, said, “Not what I had in mind but I would be willing to accommodate you.”

Sara said, “I am so not going to stand here and watch you two flirt. I won’t wait up, Mickey. Don’t forget you both have to skate your exhibition skates tomorrow.”

She continued down the hall to the hotel room she had been sharing with her brother. 

Michele looked at Emil and asked, “Can I come in?”

Emil opened the door to his room as he said, “Yes.”


	3. Emil's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the smut. Enjoy.

Emil closed the door to his hotel room and immediately found himself plastered against it as Michele kissed him hungrily. Emil gasped, allowing Michele an opportunity to slide his tongue into Emil’s mouth. He slid his tongue across Emil’s, causing him to groan. Michele untucked Emil’s shirt from his pants and slipped his hands underneath. His fingers skimmed up Emil’s tight abs. 

As he swept his fingers across Emil’s nipples, it caused Emil to suck in a breath. “Michele, please.”

Emil leaned bonelessly against the door trying to catch his breath. He wondered  _ what has gotten into Michele. He’s so. . . This is so. . . I want. . . _

Michele chuckled and began to unbutton Emil’s shirt. When he got the last button undone, he slid the shirt off of Emil’s arms and watched as it fell to the floor. He looked back up and met Emil’s eyes. He shivered at the hungry look that he found in them. Emil slipped a hand into Michele’s soft auburn hair. His hand found its way to the back of Michele’s head, holding him steady as he claimed Michele’s lips with his own. Both men groaned at the contact. Emil’s other hand curled around Michele’s body to rest on his lower back. Emil used the leverage to bring Michele closer. Emil could feel Michele’s hardness against his thigh. Emil rolled his hips, grinding his own arousal against Michele. They both gasped, breaking the kiss. 

Emil thought  _ I want to touch him. All of him. This seems like a dream. God, let this be real.  _

Michele growled, “Do that again.” 

He pressed harder against Emil, trapping him against the door. Emil obeyed, moaning Michele’s name as the arousal flowed through his body. Michele put one hand on the door beside Emil’s head trying to hold himself up as he felt his body become overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Michele thought  _ Holy shit _ . 

Michele stopped for a moment and then tenderly caressed Emil’s face with his free hand. 

Emil, worried, asked, “Mickey?”

Michele shivered at the sound of his nickname falling from Emil’s lips. 

Michele whispered, “God. . . Emil. I. . . uh. . . need. . . please. I haven't ever. . . before. . . but please.”

Emil captured Michele’s hand and placed a kiss on his palm. 

He looked into Michele’s eyes. “We can go slow. Whatever you need. We can even stop if you don’t want to do this.”

Michele gasped, “No. I. . . want this. Please. . . don’t stop.”

He felt the soft caress of Emil’s fingers along his jaw and neck. The fingers moved lower, stroking Michele’s sides. Emil’s lips followed his fingers. He placed a few kisses along Michele’s jaw. He let his breath ghost along Michele’s neck. Michele shivered as he moved his hands to Emil’s shoulders. He clutched Emil with all his might to anchor himself. He tilted his head to give Emil room, submitting to the man before him. He felt his body heat up as Emil started kissing down his neck. Michele whimpered. Emil paused as the sound drew him back to Michele’s lips. Capturing those lips in a heated kiss, Emil moaned in pleasure. 

After the kiss broke, Emil breathlessly said, “Tell me what you need, Mickey.”

Michele blushed as he said, “I. . . need. . .”

He turned his head away in embarrassment. Emil caught his chin and gently moved Michele until he could look him in the eyes. 

Emil said, “You have to tell me what you want, baby.”

Michele said, “You.”

Emil chuckled. Michele could feel it resonate through their chests. Emil slowly stroked Michele’s back, giving Michele a moment to collect himself. 

Michele finally gasped, “Fucking Hell. . . Emil. . . please. . . fuck me.”

Emil asked, “Are you sure?”

“God. . . yes.”

“To the bed then?”

“Please.”

Emil moved forward pushing Michele backward until the back of his knees hit the bed. He found himself falling onto the soft surface. Emil crawled onto the bed above Michele. He looked into Michele’s violet eyes for a moment and then leaned down and kissed him. Michele ran his hands up Emil’s torso revealing in the texture of the skin beneath his hands. Emil let his hands slide down Michele’s chest feeling the smooth glide of silk against his hands. Emil reached down and pulled Michele’s shirt out of his pants. He frantically began to unbutton Michele’s shirt.

Emil growled, “Why the Hell couldn’t you wear something easier to remove?”

Michele just laughed and helped Emil unbutton his shirt. Once the offending shirt was removed, Emil ran his hands down Michele’s torso, mapping the muscles with fingers. He followed his hands with his lips, kissing his way down Michele’s body. Michele writhed under the onslaught of Emil’s lips. When Emil reached the edge of Michele’s pants, he looked up at Michele. Michele nodded. Emil unfastened Michele’s belt letting it fall to the floor. He unbuttoned the pants and held Michele’s eyes as he slowly pulled down the zipper. He slipped his hand into Michele’s pants, caressing his erection. He listened with satisfaction as Michele moaned at the touch. 

Michele said, “Emil. . . please.”

Emil smiled as he pulled his hand out of Michele’s pants. He curled his fingers into the waistbands of Michele’s slacks and underwear and slowly drew them down his body. Emil watched as Michele’s erection popped free of his clothing. He leaned down and kissed the flushed tip. Michele moaned louder. Emil pulled the clothing down Michele’s legs, only to be thwarted by Michele’s shoes. He removed the offending loafers, throwing them and Michele’s clothes to the floor. Emil felt his breath catch as he let his eyes roam up Michele’s exposed body.

Emil thought  _ he’s so beautiful. _

Michele, starting to blush at the attention, said, “What?”

Emil reverently said, “You’re beautiful.”

Michele blushed harder and turned his face away from Emil’s intense gaze. 

_ He thinks I am beautiful? _

Emil said, “Look at me, Mickey.”

Michele turned his head, catching Emil’s eyes. 

Emil said, “Don’t be embarrassed. I’ve always thought you were beautiful. I’ve always wanted you. . . wanted this.”

Michele pulled Emil down into a passionate kiss. 

When the kiss broke, Michele said, “Aren’t you a little overdressed?” 

Emil stood up and kicked off his shoes. He teasingly ran a hand down his abs before slowly removing his pants and underwear. Michele watched enraptured as every inch of skin was revealed. 

Michele groaned, “Get over here and. . .”

Emil said, “And?”

“Touch me. . . fuck me. . . something. . . anything. I just. . . need you.” 

Emil walked over to his bag and pulled lube and a condom out of a side pocket. He hurried back over to the bed.

Michele raised an eyebrow. “You bring lube to competitions?”

Emil shrugged. “Never hurts to be prepared.”

Emil got back on the bed and settled himself on his knees between Michele’s legs. 

Emil asked, “Are you sure?”

Michele said, “Yes. I’m sure.”

Emil hooked one of Michele’s legs over his shoulder. Michele blushed at being so exposed. Emil opened the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. His finger teased around Michele’s opening, getting the muscle slick before he slowly inserted one finger inside. Michele gasped at the intrusion and tensed up. Emil leaned over and kissed Michele, his hand staying still until he felt Michele relax. Emil thrust the finger in and out of Michele. 

Emil asked, “How does that feel?”

Michele said, “Weird.”

Emil frowned, “Good weird or bad weird? We can stop if you want. We don’t have to do this tonight.”

Michele said, “No! Don’t stop. I’m fine.”

Emil kept thrusting until he felt Michele loosen up then he inserted two fingers. He slid them in and out of Michele’s body, scissoring them to open him up. 

Michele cried, “I’m ready. Please. . . Emil. I. . .”

Emil said, “Patience. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Michele groaned. 

Emil thrust three fingers in. He quickly moved them in and out, curling them, trying to find Michele’s prostate. Michele arched up off the bed and groaned as Emil’s fingers brushed past it. 

Michele sobbed, “Now. . . please. . . Emil. . . I. . . need. . .”

Emil pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom over his length. He swiped some lube over his erection and then lined himself up with Michele’s hole. 

He took a deep steadying breath and then asked, “Ready?”

Michele whined, “Please.”

Emil slowly pressed himself inside of Michele. Emil felt him tense up. 

Emil rubbed one hand soothing against Michele’s hip. “Relax, Mickey.”

Michele nodded and tried to relax his body. Once Michele relaxed, Emil slid into him until he was fully encased by Michele’s heat. He waited a moment for Michele to adjust. He pulled slowly back and pushed slowly back in. Both men moaned. Emil moved in and out again. Michele grasped at the sheets for something to hold onto as arousal cascaded through his body.  _ God, Emil is. . . I need. . . it feels so good. _

Michele rasped, “Harder. Faster.”

Emil looked up into the violet eyes that seem to penetrate to his very soul and complied. He started thrusting harder and faster. Michele began to come undone beneath him. His lips spilled a combination of moans, Emil’s name, and Italian that Emil couldn’t understand. Emil took it all in. 

_ I want to know every sound he makes. I never want anyone else to see him like this.  _

Emil was quickly reaching the edge. He tried to hold back, waiting for Michele to come first. He reached over and began to stroke Michele in time to his thrusts. Michele cried out as he came into Emil’s hand, his body shuddering with sensation. His body clenched around Emil. Emil thrust deep into Michele as he reached his release, groaning Michele’s name as he came. Emil slumped over Michele’s body, breathing hard as he came down from his orgasmic high. Michele ran his fingers idly through Emil’s hair as they both came back to themselves. After a couple of minutes, Emil pulled himself out of Michele. He removed and tied the condom, and then threw it away. He then disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a damp rag. Once they were cleaned up, Emil settled into the bed next to Michele. He gathered the boy into his arms, pulling him backward until his back hit Emi’s chest. He pressed his nose into the back of Michele’s neck, breathing in the combined smell of Michele, sweat, and sex. 

Emil was almost asleep when Michele moved a bit and said, “I guess I’d better go. Uh. . . thanks for tonight.”

He tried to pull himself from Emil’s arms but Emil held on tight. 

Emil said. “Please stay.”

Michele said, “Can I? Are we that kind of thing?”

Emil replied, “I want us to be. Would?”

Emil cleared his throat. “Would you be my boyfriend?”

Michele choked and then said softly, “Yes.”

“Then stay tonight and let me wake up with you in the morning.”

Michele turned around in Emil’s arms and said, “Okay.”

They softly kissed and were both soon fast asleep. 

The Next Morning. . . 

Emil slowly came into consciousness. The first thing to break into his awareness was the fact that he was naked, and that he wasn’t alone. Keeping his eyes closed, Emil groaned. 

_ Fuck. What did I do? Did I bring someone back to my room? God, I am such a mess. I guess I might as well face my bad decisions.  _

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Michele sound asleep. He had an arm thrown over Emil’s waist and his head was buried in Emil’s chest. Emil smiled as the memory of the night before flashed through his head. He slowly ran his fingers through Michele’s hair, relishing the fact that he could touch the man in his arms. Emil laid there enjoying the moment and watching Michele sleep. It wasn’t too long before Michele awakened as well. He blinked in confusion as his sleep-addled brain tried to catch up to what he was seeing. 

Michele, in a raspy voice, asked, “Emil?”

Emil replied, “Hmm.”

“What. . . happened? Why . . .?”

“Do you remember last night?”

Michele closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose as he tried to remember. 

Emil thought  _ It’s not fair. He is too cute.  _

Michele, finally in possession of his memories, started to panic. 

He said, “We. . . oh God. . . I.”

He tried to get out of the bed to make his escape. Emil anticipated the reaction and held him tight to keep him from leaving. 

Michele said, “Let me go.”

Emil replied, “No. Not until we talk. You are not going to run out of here and pretend this didn’t happen.”

_ My heart couldn’t handle it if you did.  _

Michele replied, “Okay.”

He relaxed in Emil’s embrace. 

Emil asked sadly, “Do you regret it?”

Michele said, “No.”

Michele, blushing, avoided looking Emil in the eye. 

Emil asked, “Then what? Did you want this to be a one-time thing? Do you not want a relationship with me?” 

Michele didn’t answer for a long time. Emil felt the tears collect in the corner of his eyes. 

_ This is it. He’s trying to figure out how to let me down easy. He’s going to tell me this was all a mistake.  _

Emil let go of Michele and rolled onto his back. He ran his fingers through his hair. He felt the tears beginning to slip down his cheeks. 

Emil said, “Just tell me already, Michele. Just get it over with.”

Michele finally looked at Emil. He noticed the tears running down his face. He scooted closer to Emil. 

Michele asked, “Are you crying?”

Emil sniffled, “Yes.”

Michele asked, “Why?”

Michele reached over and wiped a tear off of Emil’s face. Emil closed his eyes at the touch. He let out a shaky breath. 

Emil answered, “Because you are going to tell me this was all a mistake and you don’t feel that way about me. And I just. . . I love you, Michele.”

Michele’s eyes got big. “You love me? How? Why? I’m so. . . what could you love about me?”

Emil chuckled. “What don’t I love about you? I love the way you skate. The passion you put into everything. Your eyes. You’re so beautiful, Michele. I could spend all day listing what I love about you. But it doesn’t matter, does it?”

“What do you mean?”

“It doesn’t matter how I feel if you don’t feel the same way.”

“Who said I didn’t?”

Emil looked over at Michele. “Don’t tease me, Michele. I can’t take it.”

Michele sighed. “This is so overwhelming for me. I don’t know how to. . . How did we even get here? How is this going to work with us in different countries?”

Emil, hopeful, replied “I’m not sure how we got here. It doesn’t really matter. And we can make it work. We can skype and visit when we can. Can we at least try? Please.”

Michele hesitated a moment and then nodded. “I don’t know if I love you, yet. But I really like you and I want to give us a try.”

“A chance is all I am asking for.”

Michele scooted closer to Emil and laid his head on Emil’s chest. Emil put his arms around his boyfriend. They lay there in silence, enjoying the presence of the other for a while. 

Finally, Emil said, “We are going to have to get up soon. We have to skate our exhibition skates today.”

Michele groaned.

Emil kissed Michele on the top of his head and untangled himself from his boyfriend. He got up and started to walk across the room to the bathroom. 

Michele said, “Did I hurt you last night?”

Emil asked, “Huh?”

“You have a purple mark on your butt. Is it a bruise?”

Emil walked into the bathroom and used the mirror to see the mark. 

_ Is that a heart? No. It can’t be. Can it? There is no way we are soulmates. I couldn’t be that lucky. But Michele being Eros marked would explain his behavior the last few days.  _

He walked back into the bedroom. Michele has gotten out of the bed. He looked like he was trying to sort out the mess that was their clothes. When he stood, he was facing away from Emil. Emil could clearly see the blue heart on Michele’s fine ass. 

Emil blurted out. “We are Eros marked.”

Michele turned around. “What?”

“We’re Eros marked.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means we are soulmates, Mickey.”

Michele shivered at the use of his nickname. Emil stepped closer to Michele and told him about the Eros marks and what they meant. 

Michele scowled and thought  _ that’s why I have been feeling and acting weird lately. I guess I can’t complain. Are we really soulmates? I don’t deserve a soulmate, especially not one like Emil. I’m going to mess this up.  _

Emil, noticing Michele’s scowl, said, “Don’t be like that, Mickey. It’s a good thing, right? Us being soulmates?”

Michele sighed. “I guess so. I just wish. . . we had gotten together without outside help.”

Emil laughed. “Eros marks only happen when soulmates take too long to get together. Be honest, if you hadn’t been marked would you have ever done this?”

“No. Probably not.”

“Are you mad? Do. . . you not want this?”

Michele turned to Emil and put his arms around him.

He said, “No. I’m not mad. I want this. I’m just . . . overwhelmed.”

Emil caught a glimpse of the bedside clock over Michele’s head. “We really need to get ready to leave or we are going to be late. Our coaches will not be amused.”

Michele nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

When Michele was ready to go he asked, “Ready?”

Emil nodded the affirmative. “Got everything?”

Michele checked and said, “I think so.”

Emil picked up his costume and gear that he would need for the exhibition. He started to open the door, but he stopped. He turned around to look at Michele.

Michele said, “What? We need to go. I need to go get my gear.”

Emil leaned down and kissed a surprised Michele, who kissed him back.

Michele broke the kiss and asked, “Can we go now?”

Emil, breathily, said, “Yeah.”

They stepped out of the room and started towards Michele’s to grab what he needed for the day. 

***

Eros looked at the couple as they walked down the hallway.  _ That went better than expected. I am surprised that Michele wasn’t more stubborn. Well, that’s one I can cross off the list, finally.  _

Eros pulled out the list of couples his mother had given him. He looked at the next pair on his list. 

_ Oh Hades, you’ve got to be kidding me. These two aren’t even on Earth. She expects me to go where? _

Eros sighed.  _ I really hate this job.  _


End file.
